True Love Like Fairy Tales
by LinkxZeldalover
Summary: Based on Twilight Princess. After defeating Ganondorf, Link goes to the castle because he wants to thank him. But money isn't what Link wants. It's Zelda. Will her father allow that?


**A/N: Yep. A one-shot. Just a little something to hold you until the next chapter to the courtship fanfic gets finished. I'm sorry for the long wait; it's taking longer than usual, I suppose. But, I do have some news for you about the fanfic. I noticed that when I started the fanfic, I had post everyday or so, and I realized that I was hurrying the chapter; hurrying myself and writing skills for you guys to read. Well, that's not going to happen. We're going to take our time and post when we finish it.**

**I'm sorry if you think I'm being rude to you guys for it, but you can't always expect me to post everyday. So, that is why I'm not going to go soft. I'm still the same gal you know. ;) I'm just going to be rough about posting. Don't worry, I'm not going to give up on the fanfic, but it would be nice for you guys to help me out by ideas, you know?**

**Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one-shot. As always, LinkxZelda fluff!**

* * *

Link briskly walked in the now re-built castle of Princess Zelda and her father, King Dobra. Despite wanting to take his time on walking, he didn't want to be late on the king. Link had gotten a letter from the fair king, saying he would Link to come down to the castle A.S.A.P. Link thought it was rather urgently; so he had to lead Ordon on Epona quickly and managed to got to Hyrule within the next day.

As Link walked down the halls that lead to the court room, where the king and princess would sit down and go over paper work, suitable tailors, and those other boring stuff that Zelda thought of, the guards bowed down to Link, seemingly in respect. Link smiled to himself; who knew just saving Hyrule would get him respect out of the guards that had once refused Link to see Zelda when they were mere teenagers.

Link's mind wandered as he got closer to the court room. Tailors were more boring to Zelda than Link could ever imagine, or so she said to him once. They were fake; something that they were not. Sure they were princes' and that they always went to Zelda to be wed to her, but every time they asked her hand in marriage, Zelda declined nicely, but in her mind she was screaming no. Link knew Zelda very well, and knew she wanted to marry by love, not by status, or her body, but that was a different story for the princes'.

Little did Link know, Zelda had her eyes on him, and only him. At some points when they were talking privately or taking a walk around Hyrule, she would sometimes act weird, talk in a odd, almost sexy, slow voice, and would even batter her eyes at him. Link thought she was sick and had asked Zelda that one day after she did those things…but he ended up getting a slap in a voice. Link, being a young man, didn't know what caused her to do that. He was just so confused that day.

Link believed that her father had noticed that she was doing the voice, the eyes, and the tone with him, even when they were in his presence. Sometimes, Link was just frightened at how she acted around him. It wasn't her. Zelda usually don't like that, and it certainly wasn't her. Link didn't had a clue what she was doing, or even trying to do for the matter, until her father told him that Zelda was flirting with him. At that statement, it made Link blush red. Nobody has never flirted with him before, not even a beautiful young woman such as Zelda. It made Link slightly happy that Zelda has been flirting with him, for he had an eye for her, but was afraid to tell her how he felt about her. It wasn't until the day before he got the letter that he was going to head for the castle and tell her, but the letter made him hurry.

Finally, Link had gotten to the front doors of the court room. Two guards were standing on each side of the doors, their sword pulled out and held in front of them against their chest. They noticed instantly when he approached and bowed, taking a hold of the door knobs and opening them for him.

"They're waiting for you, Master Link," the guard on the left said, both he and the other guard still bowing. Link nodded, telling them thank you and with a deep breath, he walked in the court room, the doors closing behind him when he entered.

Directly across from him, the king was sitting at a long, around table at the side of the room, his arms neatly on the table. To Link's luck and disluck, Zelda was sitting by her father, reading a piece of paper. When the doors slammed closed, Zelda looked up and a smile slowly crept onto her. Link smiled back slightly and turned to the king.

"Sit down, Link," King Dobra said, motioning with his hand to tell Link to sit at the table. Link walked towards the table and sat himself in a seat, him being across King Dobra and Zelda.

"Hello, Link," Zelda said, using that flirting voice of hers. King Dobra gave her a disapproving look, though Zelda ignored it. Link felt a blush come upon his cheeks, but he spoke.

"Hello…Zelda…" he managed to croak out, his throat suddenly becoming very dry. Zelda grinned at him mentioning his first name. Throughout their walks and talks, Zelda had precisely said to Link to call her Zelda, for she thought him calling her 'Princess' seemed wrong, since they were good friends and all. Link took a glace at Dobra to see if he minded that Link had called Zelda by her first name. He seemed to not of have minded.

"I have brought you down here because I want to thank you properly," Dobra began, sitting up straighter in his seat. "I have a reward for you for saving Hyrule…and my daughter."

"Think nothing of it, sir," Link said, offering him a smile. "I'd save Zelda and Hyrule any day." A relived expression washed on Dobra's face, as Zelda just flushed, fingering her fingers.

"Well," the king began. "I'm glad. But I feel the need to thank you. So, I present to you with this…" At said that, a guard then walked beside Dobra and handed him a big bag. When it made a noise of it sounding like coins when Dobra sat it on the table, Link then knew it was rupees. He slide the bag towards Link, who stopped it from sliding off the table easily. "One thousand rupees." Link's eyes widened at that and his mouth agape a little, looking down at the bag. Dobra laugh, as did Zelda, but softly. Link looked up when she laughed and smiled. "Please Link, take it. As thanks to my gratitude."

"Normally I would take something like this, if I was in need of some rupees." Link slowly stood up and side the bag back towards the king, who frowned. "But I cannot accept this."

"Wha-what?" Dobra stuttered, standing up quickly, as did Zelda. Both of them had shock expressions on their faces, and Link couldn't but help chuckle at that. "Why is that? I mean, money makes everyone happy!"

"But not for me," Link said, making his way towards the door. "Money does not make me happy."

"What is it you wish for?" the king's words stopped Link in his tracks. Link turned around as Dobra spoke again. "Anything you ask, you'll get it. Anything to make you happy, you'll get. We can't have a frowny hero to save Hyrule." Link chuckled and shook his head.

"Something that I can't have," he said sadly, his eyes on Zelda. "I wish for the most wonderful woman in Hyrule, though…she can't be mine."

"And why is that?" Dobra pushed, crossing his arms, a foul look on his face. "Surly with your handsome looks you can get any woman you want."

"But not the one I want," Link said.

"And who is this woman you speak of?"

Link hesitantly answered. He chose his words carefully so his secret wasn't out, yet the king managed to turn the tables. He was a smart king that was for sure. "Your daughter…"

Zelda gasped, putting a hand lightly to her mouth, and the king's eyes widened.

"What?!" he exclaimed, a little too loudly. Link did not flinched, nor did Zelda, but the guards in the room did.

"Link…" Zelda whispered, going around the table and running to him. When she reached him, she placed her hands on his chest, which Link took her wrists gently and they both stared into each other's eyes. "Do you really mean that? Am I that mystery woman that you speak of all the time?"

Link blushed, not really knowing that he had even talked about the 'mysterious woman' during their time together, but nonetheless, Link nodded.

"Yes," Link whispered back. "You are."

All Zelda did was look into his eyes, uncertain in hers. She was certain that she loved him, but she was uncertain if Link really did want her. He could have any woman but he's choosing her. Zelda must admit; she did felt flattered. But her father didn't. He was quite shocked.

"Unbelievable…" he whispered.

"Zelda, I've loved you ever since I met you," Link began, taking a deep breath to gather up his courage. "I've loved you always, even when we had out arguments. They were silly ones to fight over, but I still loved you. I always have and I always will. No one can't stop me from loving you so." One of Zelda's wrist got out of Link's grasp and went up to his cheek and caressed it. "I should've said this ever since we were little, even if we didn't think of it as love."

"What is it, Link?" Zelda asked, the curiosity all over her. Her eyes, her expression, her tone. Link let out a breath before he spoke.

"I love you."

It was said with so much passion and love that it took Zelda and her father off guard. Dobra, who was currently looking down and shaking his head at Link's words, slowly looked up when he heard Link. He looked at Link curiously, wondering what he'll do next, or what his daughter would do.

It seemed slowed for Link. He was waiting patently yet impatiently for Zelda's answer, or even action. If she loved him, then he'd stick with her no matter what. But, if she didn't…then Link would walk out of her life, let her be with a tailor. At least she might've be happier with a tailor than him.

"Link…I…" Link nodded, telling her to continue. "I love you too. I feel the same about you. All those eye battering, the compliments, the tone of my voice…it was because I-"

Zelda was cut off when Link's placed his arms around Zelda's back, his hands resting on her waist, and pulled her to him, their lips meeting. Zelda's stomach tingled at Link's lips on hers. It almost made her cry. All these years…the daydreams…the thoughts…he did loved her, and she loved him. It was really what they both wanted; each other.

Zelda ran a hand through Link's hair as they kissed, shyly opening her mouth wider when she felt Link's tongue running across her lower lip, asking for entrance. Link's hands tightened on her waist. They kissed slow but passionately, letting their emotions for each other spill out in their first kiss. Link deepened the kiss by pressing Zelda's head closer to his with his hand. Zelda's hands found Link's cheeks and cupped them, while the king just stood there, shocked to see his daughter to kiss a poor boy. He interrupted their kiss by clearing his throat. They broke apart and turned to Dobra, Link's arm snaked around Zelda's waist and Zelda's hand on his shoulder.

"Well…" Dobra trailed off. "It seems that you care about my daughter very much." Link nodded.

"Very much, sir," he said, looking down at her. "I love her." Zelda smiled and looked up at him. She leaned up and rested her head against Link's, him closing his eyes.

"And Zelda, do you feel the same?" Dobra asked, putting his arms behind his back. Zelda nodded.

"I love him so much it hurts."

"Very well…" Dobra mused, rubbing his chin. It was then that Link opened his eyes and looked at the king and then at Zelda. He broke away from their embrace and got on one knee, grasping Zelda's hand.

"Sir," Link began, getting the king's attention, who was startled to see what Link was doing, just as Zelda. "I wish for Zelda's hand in marriage."

The king just stood there, smiling and chuckling. Link bit his lip as he answered. "You shall." Zelda gasped in happiness and Link smiled, turning to Zelda and standing up.

"Marry me," he said simply, his eyes burning in hers. Zelda smiled tearfully.

"YES!" she yelled, throwing herself in Link's arms, bringing his face to her lips. As they began to kiss passionately, Link grinned against their lips. Perhaps the fairy tales that were read to him as a child were real…

* * *

**A/N: And there you go. You know, I have to say this is my best one yet. What do you think? Please review. Oh, and I just might make a sequel out of this. Let me know if I should and what ideas you have for it. I would so want to write a sequel out of this. It was fun to write. (Sequel as an multi chapter fanfic.)**


End file.
